The present invention relates to a locking mechanism preferably for a safety belt of the type which comprises a rotatable storage reel on which the belt can be automatically wound up. The locking mechanism has a ratchet wheel connected to the reel and a locking pawl which can be turned on a round pivot into engagement with said ratchet wheel for preventing rotation of the storage reel when actuated by a lever operable from a release arrangement comprising inertia means.
In known locking mechanisms of the above-mentioned type it may occur that the pawl, when being turned into engagement with the ratchet wheel and especially when meeting the point of a tooth on the ratchet wheel, is rebounded towards its released or unlocked position. This could have the disastrous consequence that a large portion of or even the whole belt is wound off the storage reel before the pawl again is brought into engagement with the ratchet wheel.